How I Knocked Up My Best Friend's Sister
by drkangel20108
Summary: “We went out as FRIENDS to get a few butterbeers, so what? And who cares that I just so happened to KNOCK UP MY BEST FRIEND’S SISTER!” This is their story.. GinnyHarry HermioneRon Fiction Rated: T


**How I Knocked Up My Best Friend's Sister**

_By: Jacquline_

**Summary:** "_We went out as FRIENDS to get a few butterbeers, so what? And who cares that I just so happened to **KNOCK UP MY BEST FRIEND'S SISTER**!" This is their story.. Ginny/Harry Hermione/Ron Fiction Rated: T_

**Disclaimer: **_All characters and settings that you recognize belong to JKRowling, if they belonged to me, do you really think I would be writing this? I don't think so. I would be writing the 7th book! Mmail format belongs to Anya who wrote "The Naked Qudditch Match". Here's a link to it if you want to read it: This is NOT a sequel to that story, I just liked the Mmail format better than owl mail._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Too Many Butterbeers**

To: Harry

From: The most beautiful red head you ever will have privilege to meet (Ginny)

Subject: Tonight

Hey Harry,

So we still on for tonight? We better be, I've been waiting all week to get drunk off my ass. Sometimes you just need a few butterbeers to make everything all better, know what I'm saying? Well get back to me A.S.A.P. And since I have no life I will probably be sitting here waiting for your Mmail for as long as it takes for you to get back to me. I'm such a loser, haha!

Ginny

To: The most conceited red head I ever will have privilege to meet (Ginny)

From: The one and only Harry Potter

Subject: Re: Tonight

Hiya GinGin,

Course we are still on for tonight. When would I ever cancel a drink with my favorite red head? (Don't tell Ron I said that, he would probably get mad, hehe!) I plan to get drunk off my ass too! And of course you will be sitting there waiting for my Mmail, because I'm just that god damned special! And you are a loser! Haha, just kidding!

Harry

To: The Meany (Harry)

From: Your favorite red head (Ginny)

Subject: Re2: Tonight

Harry,

Just Mmailing you to say I got your Mmail. Plus **DO NOT CALL ME GINGIN, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT**! And to tell you that you are very mean! I think I'm done now, haha!

Ginny

To: My favorite red head (Ginny)

From: The Meany (Harry)

Subject: Re3: Tonight

GinGin,

I'm just Mmailing you back to say I got your Mmail about how you got my Mmail. Haha! Isn't that funny? Well, I think it is so shut up 'cause I know you are laughing at me right now. I'm leaving for the Leaky Cauldron in like 5 minutes, so don't even bother Mmailing me back. See you there!

Harry

* * *

"Hey Harry, over here!" Ginny Weasley called out to a black haired Man as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron. This man was none other than Harry Potter himself. He looked over at her and then started coming over to the table she was sitting at. 

"Hiya GinGin!" Harry said to her while sitting down after he reached the table. "How you been?"

"Oh, you know how it is at the Daily Prophet. Torture. Only 'cause I'm working underneath Rita

Skeeter. Merlin, I hate that women" Ginny moaned out. Harry laughed, remembering all the trouble Rita Skeeter had caused him and the trouble she still caused him to this day.

"I would have probably committed suicide by now If I worked underneath her. I'm surprised you haven't" He told her, still laughing. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm slowly moving up. Just a few more months, and _I'll_ be the boss of _her_." Ginny said to him with a tone that gradually got louder and louder till she finally said the last few words with a great amount of force. Harry laughed even harder at this.

"Gin, you sound like your going to torture her to no end when you finally have the ability to control her" Harry replied back to her, shaking his head.

"Well, of _course_ I am" She told him. "After all that shit she's done to both of us and all of our friends. She is dead meat!"

"Yea, I suppose she is. Well, I think it's time to get drunk off our asses. I'll even be _nice _and buy the first round" Harry said to her, while getting up to go to the bar to get there first round of drinks.

* * *

**Next morning**

Harry woke up that morning with his head pounding. He didn't want to open his eyes, he just wanted to sleep forever. But he knew he couldn't. So he decided on the next best thing: hangover potion, the wizarding world's solution to even the most severe of hangovers.

When he finally got enough will power to actually open his eyes, he found that there was another person in his bed with him. This particular person happened to have red hair and was his **BEST FRIEND'S LITTLE SISTER**!

"Oh Merlin, what happened?" He screamed out while stumbling out of the bed so quickly that he landed on his butt rather than on his feet as was what he was trying to do.

"Hmm, stop screaming Harry, I've got a bloody hangover that is big enough for me and all six of my brothers." Was Ginny's extremely grumpy reply from the right side of his bed. "Wait, Harry? What the hell are you doing in my room for?" She screamed at him while sitting straight up in the bed. That was about the time that Harry realized that she was naked.

"Oy, Ginny, cover yourself up, would ya? Your my best friend's little sister after all, and unless I seriously just have a death wish I do **NOT** need to see **THAT**" Harry mumbled to her while taking a pillow off of his bed and hiding his face with it.

"Wait a second, why am I naked? Oh shit! Your naked too, Harry? What in bloody hell did we do last night?" Ginny screeched out at him while taking the covers and covering herself up again. Then it hit them both like a tun of bricks.

"We didn't really..."

"We honestly couldn't have, could we..."

"Oh Merlin!" They both said at the same time. "This is not good."

"Your brothers are going to slaughter me!" Harry said. You could almost see the fear in his eyes. The Boy Who Lived scared of Ginny's six older brothers! That was **DEFINATLY** saying something.

"Yea, unless we can figure something out. Go make some bloody hangover potion already and I'll go take a shower and get dressed. Then we'll talk about this. There are got to be some way out of this. " Ginny told Harry while slowly getting up without showing anything that shouldn't be seen, at least not again if she could help it.

"Mkay, but at least let me put some pants on first! I've been standing here stark naked for way to long now." Harry told her while taking the pillow that once hid his face to hide other parts of his body.

* * *

**Forty Minutes Later**

"So basically, your saying that we just pretend it never happened and no harm done?" Ginny asked Harry after he explained to her that he thought they should just pretend it never happened and never tell a soul about it. Ginny was kind of hurt by this, that he didn't want anyone to know, but what else could they do? If she cared about Harry, she should care that her brothers don't beat him to a bloody pulp!

"Okay, sounds good to me. I mean, it would be absolutely embarrassing if it got around that I slept with _you,_ Potter!" She replied to him in a very lousy replication of Malfoy. At this Harry took a throw pillow from one of his couches and threw it at her.

"Oy, that was so not funny! You will pay for that!" Ginny yelled at him while grabbing the pillow and chunking it at him. He barely dodged it.

"Haha, you can't hit me!" He gloated at her. Ginny in return hit him squarely on his head with a pillow where his scar was.

"What did you say, _Potter_?" She barely was able to tell him because she was laughing so hard.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked the first chapter of the revised version of "How I Knocked Up My Best Friend's Sister". I know it was a little short, but I thought that was a good place to end up. Plus I will be updating every Wednesday, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! _


End file.
